User blog:Grnmachine1/ONE BLOGGED MELEE! Shiek vs Greninja!
ONE BLOGGED MELEE TWO FIGHTERS SOME REASERCH ONE BLOG MELEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO! ((Since Shiek's feats arent measured very well in Ocarina of Time, i'll be taking her fighting style from Hyrule Warriors AND Smash Bros. Greninja gets his attacks from Pokemon X/Y/OR/AS as well as Smash.)) Shiek is hiding in a tree, watching as Stalfos go by. Greninja is in the same tree as Team Flare grunts walk by next to the Stalfos. The two leap from the tree at the same time, killing the grunts and stalchids as they see them. Shiek has tied up a stalchid, but Greninja kills them with Water Shuriken. Shiek: Hey! I was going to interrogate him! Greninja: Gre! Narrator: Dont hold back, now. FIGHT! Greninja starts off with a Water Shuriken, but Shiek dissappears. Greninja looks around, and Shiek falls from above, weilding two daggers, and spinning, sending Greninja flying. Shiek pulls out her harp and creates a small vortex of darkness which traps greninja, before summoning a small meteor from above. This sends Greninja in the air as the vortex dissapates. Shiek then uses the harp to create a small red circle on the ground. Greninja avoids it, but Shiek uses her Burst Grenade to draw Greninja in as the red circle explodes, causing Greninja to fly very far back. Greninja: Nin... Shiek throws a few daggers at Greninja, but Greninja dissappreared. Shiek looks around, but Greninja appeared in from of her and used Shadow Sneak. This sends Shiek in the air, and Greninja procedes to use Acrobatics, before ending it off with a Power-Up Punch. Shiek summons a pillar of water while Greninja rushes to her, and is hit by it. Shiek uses the harp once more to create a water barrier. Greninja: ...Gre! Greninja used Shadow Sneak once more, but went behind Shiek, and used Hydro Pump. This canceled the water shield, and Greninja uses a few more Water Shurikens. Shiek dodged, and by the time she looked up, Greninja was gone. She looked around frantically, but Greninja did not appear. Greninja then descended on Shiek, using Bounce. This sent the harp away from Shiek. The two then engaged in hand-to-hand combat, exchanging many basic blows. Shiek: I've got to get to my harp... As the two exchanged blows, Shiek used her leg to trip Greninja, and end the fist fight. Shiek ran to her harp and picked it up. Greninja was right behind her, and Shiek created a small storm cloud, causing a little puff, sending Greninja in the air Shiek then created a storm vortex sround her with her harp, before running at Greninja, who got struck many times by this. When it ended, Greninja seemed very feeble. Shiek inspected the body, only to find it was a plush toy! Shiek: WHAT? Shiek was hit in the back by Greninja, who had used Substitute in conjunction with Counter. Greninja got a few light jabs in, before Shiek froze her. Shiek: ENOUGH! This is where it ends! Shiek rose up as magically summoned harps formed a circle around her. Shiek then played her harp as a white line was sent in and out of the circle, knocking Greninja around with it. As Shiek sent the circle out the final time, Greninja flew away. Shiek approached the body, carefully, but Greninja was too quick. Greninja: Grenin! Greninja pulled out a mat, and sent Shiek into the air with it, before joining her, and hit her many times. As he prepared for the last attack, Shiek dissappeared. Greninja: Ni-! Greninja fell to the ground. He turned around, and Shiek had an Arrow of Light trained on him. Shiek: Hup! Shiek let the arrow fly, hitting Greninja squarely in the heart. K.O.! Todays winner is: Shiek! Category:Blog posts